The Great Butterbeer Explosion
by Aracelis and Cassie
Summary: Butterbeer - It can't get humans drunk, can it?


The Great Butterbeer Explosion

Disclaimer: Celi owns Celi. Cassie owns Cassie. Someone else owns everythng else. Got it? Get it? Good. 

  


"Hey Remus!' Sirius said cheerily. He waved a mug of butterbeer in front of Remus's face. Several identical mugs sat in front of each of the marauders as well as Lily and Cassie. 

Remus blinked. "Isn't that butterbeer?" 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No, it's hot cocoa. Now, drink. After all, it's just butterbeer." 

James grinned. "But I thought you said it washot cocoa?" 

Paying no attention to that remark, Sirius forced the steaming mug into Remus's hands. 

"Do I get some to?" Aracelis suddenly piped. 

Cassie shook her head vigorously. "No. Don't give her any." She said. So, of course, Sirius gave her a mug. Cassie had the sudden urge to stab Sirius repetitively. Instead, she smacked him outside the head. 

"Ow," Sirius commented smartly, taking a swing of butterbeer. He glanced over at Remus, who was starring at his mug skeptically. "You goona drink that or what?" 

Remus sniffed the butterbeer before hesitantly placing it to his lips and sipping. He placed the mug down and promptly fell over, unconscious. All blink in surprise as he hit the floor with a thunk.. 

"Sirius! What did you give him?!" Cassie demanded. 

"Butterbeer." James and Sirius replied simultaneously. "Didn't know he'd pass out." Sirius continued. "It only has a little alcohol." 

The girl banged her head against the table repeatedly. Suddenly the sound of a mug being lifted caused everyone's head to turn to watch Aracelis, who was about to drink the still hot butterbeer. 

"No!" Cassie and Lily cried. 

Aracelis blinked. "Why not?" She asked, and took a sip. 

Everyone half expected her to conk out but, surprisingly, she didn't. Their jaws hit the floor. 

"What?" She giggled. "You thought I'd be out already?" Aracelis continued to giggle. 

"Is she tipsy already?" James asked incredulously. "She only had a sip." 

Aracelis swooned. "Tiiiipsy?" she chirped. "Tipsy, tipsy, tipsy, tipsy." She sang. "Tipsy is a fun word. But not as fun as the mystical magical spoon of doom." (A/N: Forgive, Celi, I couldn't help it.) 

Lily glared pointedly at James. "that answer your question?" 

Aracelis was about t drink some more, but Cassie quickly took it away. However, all this did was cause Aracelis's to screw her face up as if she were about to cry. 

"Y-you're mean!" She shrieked, tears suddenly streaming down her face. The others jumped. Aracelis immediately proceeded to bail, scream, and have an all out temper tantrum. 

"Cassie!" Sirius shouted over the shouts. 

"What?" 

"Give her the butterbeer back!" 

"No!!!" 

Finally, James stole the mug from Cassie and held it out in front of the pouting Aracelis, who stopped crying abruptly. She climbed back onto her stole and took another sib. Unbelievingly, she didn't pass out. She just became even more tipsy. Now, she was just drunk. 

Cassie banged her head on the table a few times more. "Why me?" 

Lily patted her on the head. "It's alright." She said, taking a sip of butterbeer. 

"Alright! You must be joking! The girl is drunk after _two_ sips of BUTTER beer! Not beer. BUTTER beer!" She continued in the act of head banging. 

By now, Aracelis was stumbling around the three broomsticks, wearing a lopsided grin and asking random people if they wanted a pig. 

"You're letting her walk AROUND?" Cassie exclaimed. 

Sirius was to busy laughing to answer, as was James. Lily was strangely calm. Cassie shook her head and followed after Aracelis. 

Aracelis turned around. "Hello, would you like a pig?" 

"No, Celi. I would not like a pig." Cassie replied. 

"Would you like fries with that?" Aracelis asked as Cassie pushed her gentle back to the table. 

"I'd rather not." Answered Cassie, and attempted to seat her drunk friend. 

However, Aracelis had her own ideas, and ambled over to Sirius. 

Sirius, suddenly, stopped laughing and gave Celi a frightened look. James only went into fits of hysteria, and Lily continued to calmly sip away at her butterbeer. 

Suddenly, Aracelis's feet slipped out from under her, and she grabbed Sirius's shoulder to keep from falling. Sirius jerked backwards, struggling to pull himself back up, brining Aracelis with him. 

"You know what, Sirius?" Aracelis hiccuped. "You're kinda cuuuuuute." She then fell over onto the table, giggling and blushing. 

"Now I _know_ she's drunk." Cassie moaned. 

"You didn't before." Lily asked, seemingly calm. 

As Sirius yanked Aracelis off the table James fell off his stool, rolling on the ground laughing. 

"I give up." Cassie groaned. She handed a mug of butterbeer to Aracelis. "Here Celi, lets just get this over with." 

"Why thank you miss wolfie-lover." Aracelis grinned. She had barely placed it to her lips before she fell to the floor along side Remus and James. The mug toppled after her. 

"Catch the glass!" Cassie yelped. No one moved. However, luckily, the mug landed on James and bounced off harmlessly. Well, except for the fact that James was now drenched in butterbeer. He climbed back up onto his seat, no longer laughing. Though Sirius had started to once more. 

Lily continued to sip at her butterbeer, and was now halfway through the glass. Somehow, James was on his fourth and Sirius on his fifth. Believe it or not Cassie was almost through first. She would be on her second, but if the boys and Lily wouldn't look after Aracelis, who would? Well, now, they didn't have to worry too much about Aracelis, seeing as she was unconscious. Cassie blinked, suddenly remembering what Aracelis had said. _Did she call me... "Wolfie-lover?"_ She shook her head, trying to clear it. 

Abruptly, she felt something fall in her lap. Cassie looked down to find that Lily had fallen there. Groaning, Cassie lifted her up and set the giggling Lily upright. 

"You're drunk too?!" 

"Of all the stupided questions," Sirius commented, guzzling his seventh round. James was just finishing his fifth. 

Lily rocked back and fourth on her stool, absently singing gibberish. Actually, it was more around the lines of "Little pink socks. Little pink socks. Little pink socks. Little pink socks," And so one and so on. 

Predictably, Cassie used the table for her now common head banging ceremony. 

"Oh, too hell with it," Cassie commented and order another butterbeer. 

Randomly James began to sing along with Lily. Not because he was as drunk as her, but because that's the way he is. Soon, Sirius was was singing, too. However, he soon got bored with this tone and proceeded to his tenth butterbeer. 

Five minutes later Sirius was wearing Madam Rosemertu's ruby shoes and dancing the can can, James and Cassie beside him. Lily had finally achieved unconsciousness and had joined Remus and Aracelis on the floor. 

"You mean you did the can-can without me!" Aracelis shrieked. She had recover quickly from her hang over and demanded that Sirius, James, and Cassie, who had a much higher alcohol tolerance than she, tell he the whole story. Remus was still recovering from the worst hang over in history, which was odd since he only had a sib. Lily was still in bed. 

"You missed nothing." Cassie replied, wondering where Hogwarts kept their Tylenol. "And I promise you, we never go to the three broom sticks again!" 

"Hey! Remus! Over here!" Sirius said cheerily, waving his friend over with a mug of, hot butterbeer. Cassie had already stared banging her head on the table. Lily rocked back and fourth on her stool, absently singing gibberish. Actually, it was more around the lines of "Little pink socks. Little pink socks. Little pink socks. Little pink socks," And so one and so on. 

Predictably, Cassie used the table for her now common head banging ceremony. 

"Oh, too hell with it," Cassie commented and order another butterbeer. 

Randomly James began to sing along with Lily. Not because he was as drunk as her, but because that's the way he is. Soon, Sirius was was singing, too. However, he soon got bored with this tone and proceeded to his tenth butterbeer. 

Five minutes later Sirius was wearing Madam Rosemertu's ruby shoes and dancing the can can, James and Cassie beside him. Lily had finally achieved unconsciousness and had joined Remus and Aracelis on the floor. 

"You mean you did the can-can without me!" Aracelis shrieked. She had recover quickly from her hang over and demanded that Sirius, James, and Cassie, who had a much higher alcohol tolerance than she, tell he the whole story. Remus was still recovering from the worst hang over in history, which was odd since he only had a sib. Lily was still in bed. 

"You missed nothing." Cassie replied, wondering where Hogwarts kept their Tylenol. "And I promise you, we never go to the three broom sticks again!" 

"Hey! Remus! Over here!" Sirius said cheerily, waving his friend over with a mug of, hot butterbeer. Cassie had already stared banging her head on the table. 


End file.
